


Buona Pasqua

by Leli



Series: Una Strana Famiglia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Draco, Kid!Harry, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il licantropo li raggiunse, Draco era in lacrime e Harry l'aveva portato nella loro stanza e cercava di consolarlo.</p>
<p>Sapevano di essere entrambi orfani, che Sirius e Severus non erano i loro genitori, ma...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buona Pasqua

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, beh, questo è il mio modo per augurarvi BUONA PASQUA!!! E direi che a questo punto ho chiuso il giro di feste comandate e non ^^
> 
> Come le precedenti, racconta dell'infanzia di Harry e Draco, ma questa volta è una AU derivante da una What if. Ovvero, cosa sarebbe successo se la morte di Regulus Black avesse fatto cambiare schieramento ai membri della tanto rinomata famiglia Black, e quindi Lucius Malfoy?
> 
> Beh, al solito, dato che sono io, le conseguenze sono state abbastanza devastanti ma hanno portato alla situazione in cui viene ambientata la ficion: Draco e Harry sono stati dati in affidamento a Sirius Black.
> 
> Un GRAZIE a Zephan che mi ha betato la storia, e un bacione! Buona Pasqua cara^^
> 
> Beh, BUONA LETTURA^^

**Feste di Pasqua**

 

"Non puoi continuare in questo modo!!!"

"Fatti gli affari tuoi!"

"Ovviamente tu sei un affare mio!"

"Io non sono _in alcun modo_ tuo! E non ho alcuna intenzione di diventarlo mai!"

"Ah sì? E allora perché continui a vivere con me?"

"Io non vivo con te! Vivo con Draco!"

"E dove sarebbe la differenza? Ti sei dimenticato forse che Draco è in casa _mia_?"

"Come potrei mai dimenticarmelo?"

"E tu non puoi continuare a fare avanti e indietro! È disumano!"

"E' disumano dover continuare a discuterne con te ogni sacrosanto giorno! Considerando ciò che fai tu per riuscire a essere a casa ad orari decenti!"

"Io potrei anche fare a meno di lavorare e tu pure!"

"Per doverti stare a sentire tutto il giorno?!? Sia mai!"

 

"Perché litigano?"

"Non lo so..."

"Zio Remus dice che è normale... ma a me non sembra... io e te non litighiamo così tanto..."

"Vero. Pensi che litighino perché ci siamo noi?"

"Zio Remus dice che litigano di più se noi non ci siamo."

"Cosa possiamo fare? Non mi piace che litigano."

"Non lo so... gli facciamo un regalo?"

"E che gli regaliamo?"

"Un disegno?"

"Dentro un uovo di cioccolata! Lo chiediamo a zio Remus!"

"SÌ. Ma ne facciamo uno solo. Così se vorranno averlo dovranno stare sempre insieme."

"Sì. Però deve essere bello bello."

"I nostri disegni sono sempre belli belli."

"Vediamo se c'è la carta adatta."

"E i colori."

"E la polverina magica."

"Quella che li fa muovere?"

"Sì, sì. E anche quella che li rende tutti sbrilluccicosi."

"Che gli disegniamo?"

"Noi quattro. A guardare le stelle."

"Ma vicino a casa."

"E con zio Remus che ci prepara il picnic."

"Sì. E tutti felici."

 

Finalmente erano arrivate le vacanze pasquali e, sia Sirius che Severus erano riusciti a essere nell'appartamento di Black. E, ovviamente, dal primo giorno di convivenza non avevano fatto altro che bisticciare. Nonostante ormai si fossero in qualche modo abituati l'uno alla presenza dell'altro, soprattutto per non spaventare i due bambini che vivevano con loro, sembrava che davvero non ci fosse modo di istituire una tregua duratura. I due semplicemente non riuscivano a non litigare per ogni singola sciocchezza. Dagli orari dei loro rispettivi lavori, Auror e Professore, alle decorazioni per casa, a cosa fosse necessario dar da mangiare a due bambini di nemmeno sei anni.

Remus ormai, anima santa, li raggiungeva ogni volta che i due dovessero trascorrere più di qualche sporadica ora insieme, per evitare il peggio. Oltretutto i suoi due studenti, per quella particolare Pasqua, avevano preparato un meraviglioso regalo.

Peccato che quei due testoni erano riusciti ad arrabbiarsi fin dalle prime ore dell'alba per Merlino solo sa quale stupidissima ragione.

Quando il licantropo li raggiunse, Draco era in lacrime e Harry l'aveva portato nella loro stanza e cercava di consolarlo.

Sapevano di essere entrambi orfani, che Sirius e Severus non erano i loro genitori, ma, dopo anni passati a vivere insieme, ormai li consideravano i loro papà a tutti gli effetti.

"Siamo noi..." stava singhiozzando Draco, estremamente più sensibile di Harry alle urla "Litigano così... perché... perché sono... co-costretti a stare con noi!" non riusciva nemmeno a tirare fuori le parole "Harry... andiamo via... non voglio che litigano!"

"Ora lo diciamo a zio Remus." gli rispose Harry, il naso rosso e gli occhi colmi di lacrime che non voleva versare perché lui era coraggioso e avrebbe protetto il suo fratellino, perché il suo fratellino avrebbe poi protetto lui "Tranquillo, lui non urla..." una lacrimuccia rotolò giù dalla sua guancia, ma lui, con un broncio disperato e tenerissimo, l'asciugò con la mano.

Remus entrò in quel momento nella loro cameretta. Aveva lasciato i due sommi idioti in cucina, con due facce nere da far paura, dopo una solenne ramanzina che li aveva lasciati mortalmente offesi.

La scena che gli si presentò di fronte era la cosa più tenera che avesse mai visto: Harry e Draco erano sul letto di quest'ultimo, rannicchiati addosso ai numerosi cuscini colorati. Draco era accucciato addosso ad Harry, il musetto bagnato di lacrime nascosto nel collo del fratellino, e Harry cercava di abbracciarlo stretto stretto per consolarlo.

Remus si sedette accanto a loro e posò una mano sulle spalle sussultanti di Draco. Il bambino si staccò da Harry gettandosi tra le sue braccia "Portaci via... portaci via..." singhiozzava ed Harry annuì fortemente avvicinandosi ai due "Faremo i bravi... davvero..."

"Per piacere, zio Remus!" disse Harry inchiodandolo con quegli occhi verdi, rossi di un pianto inespresso "Io e Draco possiamo stare da soli i giorni di Luna piena e non daremo fastidio e studieremo tanto tanto e faremo i compiti e ci comporteremo sempre bene, sempre sempre. Io non voglio più vedere Draco piangere." Remus passò una mano sulla zazzera nera di Harry mentre teneva ancora Draco stretto a sé.

"Sirius e Severus vi vogliono bene. Siete..."

"Litigano sempre! Per colpa nostra!" strillò Draco "Io non voglio che i miei papà litigano!"

Remus sgranò gli occhi.

Né Draco né Harry avevano mai chiamato Sirius e Severus papà.

"Lo sappiamo che non vogliono che li chiamiamo così." disse Harry guardando l'espressione scioccata sul volto dello zio "Lo sappiamo che non vogliono essere i nostri papà... però... gli altri bambini hanno detto che i papà sono quelli con cui vivono, che scacciano gli incubi la notte, che raccontano le favole prima di andare a dormire, che vogliono tanto bene... noi... noi pensavamo che Sirius e Severus possono essere i nostri papà... ma... loro hanno detto di no... ma... io e Draco non riusciamo a pensare che non possono esserlo... però... loro continuano a litigare e... e noi non sappiamo più che fare..." Harry aveva parlato a raffica prendendo fiato cercando di trattenere le lacrime che Draco invece lasciava tranquillamente cadere.

"Facciamo così. Ora andiamo di là, gli diamo il vostro regalo per Pasqua, e ce ne andiamo a casa mia. Quando faranno pace, solo allora, potranno venirvi a prendere. Va bene?"

Harry e Draco annuirono lasciandosi asciugare le guanciotte morbide. Si vestirono per uscire e presero una borsa per mettere i loro giocattoli cui erano più affezionati. Poi presero il grosso uovo di Pasqua e si recarono in salone, dove Sirius e Severus ancora si guardavano in cagnesco.

I due uomini si voltarono di colpo vedendoli arrivare e entrambi sgranarono gli occhi a vederli pronti per uscire "Cosa-" Sirius si stava facendo prendere dal panico.

"Dove andate?" chiese Severus con quel suo cipiglio fiero che i ragazzi avevano imparato ad amare.

Remus guardò malissimo i due uomini che non avevano potuto non notare gli occhi rossi dei due bambini e i loro musetti affranti.

"Vengono da me." disse, salvando i due piccoli da quel confronto "Finché non si saranno calmati. Ora, hanno una cosa per voi." Remus li spinse leggermente in avanti.

I due bimbi si presero per mano, andando a avanti, stringendo tra le mani un piccolo ovetto di cioccolata incartato con carta lucida bianca, argentata e dorata.

Harry tese la manina tremante stringente il dono verso i due uomini. La vocina triste e roca di Draco li sorprese come un pugno in pieno stomaco.

"E' da far tornare grande..." sussurrò e, appena Sirius prese il dono, aggiunse un "Buona Pasqua." appena accennato.

Tirò Harry per la mano tornando vicino a Remus. Harry guardò i due uomini con quello sguardo luminoso che sapeva di fiducia incrollabile e di affetto profondo, ma che diceva chiaramente che non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo fratellino, nemmeno per loro, e gli occhi di Draco, fissi sul pavimento, gli facevano capire meglio di quanto avrebbero potuto migliaia di parole, la tristezza del bambino.

Remus guardò per l'ultima volta i due uomini prima di prendere le manine di entrambi i bambini e smaterializzare tutti e tre a casa sua.

 

Severus e Sirius, rimasti soli, si guardarono confusi, incapaci di parlare o anche solo di pensare. Remus gliel'aveva ripetuto migliaia di volte e loro non lo avevano mai ascoltato. Sirius tenne il regalo in mano come se fosse una reliquia prima di crollare a terra sulle sue ginocchia, come aveva fatto, anni prima, di fronte al corpo senza vita del suo migliore amico.

"Non sono stato degno della tua fiducia..." sussurrò al vento, pensando a James, a com'era stato orgoglioso quando era stato scelto come padrino di Harry e a quando, poi ne era divenuto il tutore legale. Una lacrima amara gli scivolò sul volto e, troppo sconvolto, non sentì Severus che gli si avvicinava.

"Cosa vogliamo fare?"

"Severus, noi non ci sopportiamo. E questo non credo che si possa cambiare. Non ci siamo riusciti in tutti questi anni di convivenza forzata, credi davvero che potremmo riuscirci ora?"

"Li abbiamo persi... li abbiamo..."

"Smettila di dire stronzate!" sbottò prendendolo per le spalle e tirandoselo addosso per rimetterlo in piedi "Li hai visti gli occhi di Harry. Se riotteniamo la fiducia di Draco lui tornerà con noi."

"NO!" urlò scostandoselo di dosso "No... non riavremo la sua fiducia! Così come non riavremo quella di Draco!" quelle lacrime che dal funerale di Lily e James non aveva più versato, ricominciarono a invadere silenziose il suo volto. Severus l'afferrò per un braccio e se lo strinse addosso. L'ultima volta che s'erano abbracciati era stato dopo i due funerali, quando erano tornati a casa e avevano messo a letto i due bambini, orfani, come loro, da pochi giorni. Erano rimasti abbracciati stretti, sulla poltrona davanti alla culla dove i due pargoli riposavano ignari e tranquilli. Non avevano parlato, non ve n'era stato motivo. Erano solo rimasti lì, stretti. Come se nulla fosse.

Severus assorbì i singhiozzi di Sirius, asciugò le sue lacrime, riuscendo così a contenere le sue. Black sapeva esternare meglio i suoi sentimenti e non si vergognava delle lacrime o della sua fragilità. Lui non ne era in grado. Non ne era mai stato in grado. E ora, essere lì, consolatore silenzioso della sua nemesi, l'aiutava a non crollare in pezzi.

Sirius era la sua forza.

Quel pensiero gli attraversò la mente con la potenza di una Cruciatus.

Sì. Sirius era davvero la sua forza.

E se n'era accorto solo ora, che gli si stava per sbriciolare tra le dita.

 

La mattina seguente i due bambini si svegliarono in un letto che non era il loro.

Si guardarono attorno un po' spaesati prima di ricordarsi che si trovavano da Remus.

Draco aveva ancora un broncio dolcissimo in viso.

"Come ti senti?" chiese Harry guardandolo fisso, con quegli occhi verdi così tranquilli e fiduciosi.

"Ho ancora voglia di piangere." gli confessò l'altro "Però ora non c'è nessuno che urla." tirò su col naso e i suoi occhi, come due topazi azzurri, come preziose acquamarina, si posarono in quelli di suo fratello trovandoci tutto l'affetto che vi aveva sempre visto "Harry... tu rimarrai con me?"

"E tu? Rimarrai con me?"

"Sempre."

"Sempre."

Si alzarono, si vestirono e si recarono veloci in cucina. Remus li stava aspettando con un sorriso tranquillo in volto.

"La colazione è pronta!" disse e i due bambini sorrisero felici.

 

"Pensi che verranno?"

"Non lo so."

"Pensi che hanno visto il regalo?"

"Forse sì..."

"E allora perché non sono ancora qui?"

"Non lo so... davvero non lo so... forse... forse non gli è piaciuto..."

"Ma... ci abbiamo messo così tanto impegno!"

"Lo so..."

 

"Credi che dovremmo andare?"

"Credo di si."

"Ma saranno felici di vederci?"

"Non ne ho idea."

"Credi che dovremmo aprire il loro regalo con loro?"

"Ne sono convinto."

"E poi... li riporteremo a casa?"

"Ci proveremo in tutti i modi."

"Assolutamente."

"Certo, assolutamente."

 

La mattina di Pasqua i due bambini trovarono una sorpresa ad attenderli in cucina: una montagna di uova e pacchetti e... Sirius e Severus, seduti vicini sugli sgabelli dell'angolo cottura che parlavano tranquillamente con Remus.

Quando si voltarono verso di loro i due piccini fecero un salto. Non li avevano mai visti tanto rilassati ma anche tanto tristi e timorosi. Harry afferrò la mano di Draco tremando come una foglia.

Aveva una paura matta.

Sirius scese dallo sgabello "Vi dispiace se ci uniamo a voi per Pasqua?"

Draco strinse forte la mano del fratello e disse, sicuro "No. Non ci dispiace."

"Bene. Anche perché noi abbiamo un regalo da scartare..."

"Non... non lo avete ancora visto?" chiese Harry spostando alternativamente lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro.

"No. Volevamo aprirlo con voi."

Harry ritrovò il sorriso e si avvicinò al padrino stringendolo forte.

"Benvenuti!" gli disse sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio per passare ad abbracciare Severus, lasciando il suo posto a Draco.

Si sedettero tutti al tavolo facendo colazione insieme, come spesso accadeva anche nell'appartamento di Black, ma senza quella tensione persistente nell'aria, che faceva intravedere la discussione imminente, la lite e, a volte, il lancio di qualche incantesimo. Per la prima volta era tutto calmo, sospeso in attesa in una sorta di limbo colmo di malinconia, speranza e colpe.

Remus sparecchiò con aria indifferente mentre invogliava i ragazzi ad andare a sedersi sul divano, un po' logoro, per andare a scartare i regali.

Harry riafferrò la mano di Draco dirigendosi a passo incerto verso i due uomini, in trepidante attesa.

"Possiamo scartare il nostro regalo?" chiese Sirius con quella voce calda che riservava praticamente solo a loro. I due bimbi annuirono: questa volta era lo sguardo di Harry a essere incerto, mentre quei due fari argentei del piccolo Draco erano inchiodati sui due uomini che avevano fatto tornare il loro regalo della grandezza naturale. Vederli seduti così vicini gli stava per far spuntare un bel sorriso sul suo visino d'angelo, ma lo trattenne mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Harry anche aveva puntato i suoi occhi smeraldo su Sirius che teneva l'uovo di Pasqua mentre Severus lo scartava con attenzione.

L'uovo di cioccolato gianduia con piccole decorazioni di bianche farfalline di cioccolato che volavano su un prato di fiorellini di zucchero fece bella mostra di sé sulla carta che lo avvolgeva.

"Questo è opera di Remus." pigolò Harry "Noi gli abbiamo solo detto come lo volevamo."

"Grazie. Lo possiamo aprire?" Sirius guardò il suo figlioccio piegando leggermente il capo da un lato.

Nuovamente il bimbo annuì avvicinandosi ai due uomini, tirato dalla manina di Draco, ancora stretta nella sua. Severus sorrise passando una mano in quella zazzera disordinata.

Sirius aprì l'uovo perfettamente a metà. I due bambini erano visibilmente sulle spine e continuavano a dondolare avanti e indietro sulle loro gambine paffutelle.

Il disegno si aprì si fronte ai due uomini.

Le due figure alte, dai lunghi capelli neri, stringevano tra le mani due bambini, uno coi capelli giallo acceso e l'altro con una zazzera informe. C'era un prato fiorito sotto i loro piedi e la strisciolina di cielo era blu notte con piccole scintille che si accendevano e si spegnevano, riflettendosi sui capelli e sugli occhi di quei quattro personaggi. A lato, dietro di loro, una grande casa, alta fino al cielo, e vicino alla casa un altro uomo, alto, coi capelli giallo un po' più scuro con in mano quello che sembrava un cestino da picnic. Tutti e quattro salutavano felici, con larghi sorrisi sui visi storti e incerti.

"E' bellissimo." sussurrò Sirius , nuovamente con le lacrime agli occhi "Siamo noi, vero?" Draco gli si avvicinò, sorridendo e annuendo, ed Harry lasciò che Severus lo prendesse in braccio.

"Ti piace Sev?" chiese il piccolo in braccio al Pozionista.

"Sì, Harry. È bellissimo. Siete stati davvero bravi."

Sirius aveva spostato di poco il disegno per far issare Draco sulle sue ginocchia e stringerlo finalmente a sé, come non faceva da davvero troppe ore e Severus notò che dietro al disegno c'erano delle scritte. Le mani gli tremarono quando girò il foglio e Harry, tra le sue braccia, trattenne il respiro. Quello era stato un azzardo, una cosa che non avrebbero dovuto fare, ma non erano riusciti a fermarsi in tempo.

" _Zio Remus - Harry - papà Severus - papà Sirius - Draco_ "

Ecco cosa c'era scritto dietro al foglio, nella calligrafia sbilenca e incerta di chi ha appena imparato a scrivere le prime parole.

Al Pozionista si annodò la gola, mentre il volto di Sirius non riusciva a perdere quell'espressione scioccata.

"Vi... vi piace davvero?" chiese Harry ancora rigido nell'abbraccio di quello che nella sua mente era, e sempre sarebbe stato, uno dei suoi papà.

"Ha-harry... lo sai che-"

Il bimbo si divincolò dall'abbraccio il più in fretta possibile. Portandosi appresso il disegno: non voleva sentire, non voleva più sentire che loro non erano i suoi papà, che suo padre lo vegliava dal cielo, insieme alla sua mamma e ai genitori di Draco. Se i due uomini non volevano essere i suoi papà, lui poteva farne a meno, ma il disegno, allora, non era per loro.

Draco lo raggiunse di corsa in camera.

Harry aveva messo il disegno sulla scrivania.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di loro." disse al fratellino "Se non ci vogliono, noi possiamo fare a meno di loro." le lacrime scivolarono sulle sue guance "C'è... c'è Remus che si prenderà cura di noi..." Draco lo prese tra le braccine paffute "E avremo il nostro disegno... con la nostra famiglia..."

 

Sirius e Severus s'erano ritrovati d'un tratto soli, ma non persero tempo. S'alzarono insieme arrivando alla cameretta dei due bambini quasi in contemporanea con Draco, ma restando in disparte. Le parole di Harry li sconvolsero.

Sirius, più impulsivo, entrò nella stanza e s'inginocchiò accanto ai suoi due piccoli tesori.

"Harry..." sussurrò piano mentre una sua mano gli alzava il visino bagnato di lacrime "Scusami. Non avevo capito. Tu e Draco siete i nostri bambini, lo siete da quando siete nati, lo siete ogni giorno di più da quando siete tutti e due con noi a casa. Non... non avevo capito che anche per voi noi eravamo tanto importanti e... pensavamo di fare un torto ai vostri papà in cielo a farci chiamare così. Scusami. Ora ho capito che abbiamo fatto un torto a voi a impedirvi di chiamarci papà. E anche a me stesso."

Severus s'era avvicinato e ora annuiva deciso "Sirius ha ragione. Dobbiamo chiedere scusa a voi e a noi stessi. Non c'è davvero bisogno di sentirsi chiamare papà per esserlo, ma negare l'evidenza è stato, da parte nostra, davvero stupido."

"Quindi... possiamo chiamarvi papà?"

"Sì. Potete farlo."

"E possiamo essere una famiglia?"

"Sì. Lo saremo."

"E voi non litigherete più?"

"No, non litigheremo più."

"E... e possiamo tornare a casa tutti insieme?"

"Sì. Torniamo a casa."

 

"Buona Pasqua."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction inizialmente pubblicata il 12/04/2009 su un altro archivio


End file.
